Sheild
by BeBe says hi
Summary: Death the Kid, Soul, and Black*Star all have different views on who should be protecting who. Soul/Maka Black*Star/Tsubaki and Kid/Liz


**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

"MAKA!" Soul cried, running into the medical wing of the school. He'd just gotten word that his meister was in there due to an injury.

He entered the nurse's office to see Black*Star and Kid standing over their own partners who were also unconscious. Soul froze at the sight, his hands clenched into fists, the somber and slightly fearful look on Black*Star's face making him even more nervous. If it was bad enough that even the blue haired "assassin" was too worried to be loud, then it couldn't be good.

"What happened?" he asked, moving to his own weapon's side. Had all four of them been attacked while they were defenseless without their partners there?

Kid shook his head, his shoulders slumping slightly, "We don't know. Dr. Stein hasn't been in here to tell us."

As if right on cue, the crazy professor came rolling in on his chair, a cigarette hanging from his lip, "Ah, good, you're all here."

"Professor!" Soul gasp, turning to face him, "What happened?"

Dr. Stein took a drag from his cigarette before continuing, "Well, from what I can figure, Maka and Tsubaki were walking to class and Maka was too busy having her nose in a book to notice the stairs in front of her. She tripped, dragging Tsubaki down with her when she tried to catch her. They both fell down the stairs, unconscious. Liz and Patty found them, then brought them to me. When Patty found out that they would be staying here, she wanted to take a nap, and Liz was too tired to argue."

He glanced up to see the three boys staring at him in disbelief. They had gone through so much worry and had been so ready to _kill _whoever had done this for nothing?! It was Maka's and Tsubaki's own fault that they were hurt and the Thompson sisters weren't even injured at all!

"HAHAHA!" Black*Star laughed, putting his hands on his hips, now completely recovered from his earlier worry, "I knew nothing was wrong! Nobody would be able to hurt Tsubaki! No one would even dare when they know someone as big as _me _is her meister!"

"Black*Star, be quiet." Soul hissed, slapping a hand over his mouth, "We don't want to wake them up."

Black*Star gave him a slightly weird look, but too his credit, shut up like he was told. Apparently he cared more about his partner than he let on, though nobody had ever had any kind of a doubt about that.

"You know, I must say," Kid smirked, crossing his arms, "It is rather sweet that you were so worried about Maka."

Soul blushed, before turning away. It wasn't cool to let people see you blush, "Well, of course. If my partner is hurt, then there is no way I can go on missions. Besides, it's a weapon's job to protect his meister." he turned to smirk at the grim reaper, "And what about you? You looked pretty upset yourself. Were you worried about both your weapons, or just the older one?" it was fairly common knowledge that Kid had a crush on Liz. In fact, pretty much everyone but the elder Thompson sister herself knew.

Now it was Kid's turn to blush but he wasn't nearly cool enough to try and hide it, "What are you talking about?" he asked, hoping to change the subject, "It isn't the weapon's job to protect his meister. It's the other way around-the meister is supposed to protect the weapon!"

Soul snorted, "Where the hell do you get that from?"

"Because how is the weapon supposed to protect the meister?" Kid put his hands on his hips, "They can't move on their own while in their weapon form."

"Which is why the meisters are supposed to use them as shields." Soul shot back.

"What if their guns like Liz and Patty?" Kid cocked his head to his partners, "They wouldn't _make _very good shields."

Soul ground his teeth together, before turning to Black*Star, "What do you think, Black*Star?"

Black*Star laughed, throwing his head back, and putting his hands on his hips, "I AM THE GREAT AND MIGHTY ASSASSIN BLACK*STAR! WEAPON OR MEISTER I AM TOO GREAT TO BE PROTECTED BY ANYONE!"

Soul sighed, not even bothering to shush him, before turning back to Kid, "I should've known better than to ask him." then he pointed a finger at Kid, "Nevertheless, it is always the weapon's job to protect the meister! If the meister is injured, how can they wield the weapon?!"

SOUL*EATER

As the two kids continued to argue, two other figures watched from the shadows. One was of a grown man, sitting in a roller chair, and the other of a young girl who had come to the nurses office to get a band-aid.

"I'm so happy my meister is a girl." the young student whispered, sweat dropping, "I don't think I could deal with such over protective male testosterone." there was nothing but a mumble of agreement from the professor beside her.


End file.
